The massive wave
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Piper goes to Thailand for a vacation. What will happen there? Will she meet someone or will something worst happen. Set in 2004. don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sad fanfiction. I was watching a video on youtube about the tsunami and the music that played gave me this idea. Oh and to make it kind of dermatic, listen to the song ****Requiem for a Dream - Clint Mansell on whatever. Please R&R**

Piper was walking along the beach in Thailand when suddenly, the earth shock. Piper kept her balance as the Earth shock below her. People started looking out to the sea and pointing. Piper kept walking when the people started to run and scream. Piper decided to look out. A massive wave was coming towards the island. Piper thought about how messed up her life has been. Being with Jason, breaking up with Jason, trusting Jason. Jason was the one who broke her into tiny little pieces. He had gotten her heart and ripped it right out of her body, leaving scars and letting her body fail on her. This was meant to be her vacation away from him and it was great… A great way to die alone.

The water came closer and Piper started to remise about her past. There were her brothers and sisters, Leo, Festus, Annabeth and Percy, Aphrodite, her father. More people screamed and some yelled in her ears and tried to get her off the beach but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she moved closer to the water. The people gave up and Piper stopped walking. Her eyes weren't off the wave. It came larger and more dangerous. Piper was dangerous but not stupid. She wanted to die to get away from all the drama. Her dress picked up as the wind came strong. Poseidon and Zeus may not be happy and Piper was glad.

"Tsunami!" Someone called alerted by the wave. Piper smiled and held out her hands to welcome the tsunami. The wave was over her whole body and a couple of meters away from land. People screamed in the back round and tried to get as high as they could. The wind picked up even more. Piper frowned and dropped her shoes. She was slowly being lifted by the wind. She couldn't feel any hands on her. Zeus was bringing her to the sky. Piper didn't struggle. The wind made a circle around her, bringing her closer to heaven. Piper's dress was whipping her legs and her hair tie had broken apart and got lost into the wind. Piper looked out to the sea again. The water up to her waist, slowly building itself to her chest. The wind was harsh and it hurt her. Piper wasn't going to let Zeus ruin this chance of death. The water was now fully over her body and got to her. Piper thanked Poseidon for the 2004 tsunami in Thailand. The wave had crushed her like Jason did. Piper McLean was OD, Officially Dead.

**Like it? Hate it? Thought it was weird? Kind of. Anyway R.I.P to the people who died in the 2004 Tsunami in Thailand. Hopefully Poseidon wont get angry again anytime soon…**

**Love ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and saw my body in the water just floating there. My eyes were rolled back in my head and my hair was covered with dirt and seaweed. Why had Poseidon got angry? I don't know. Am I happy? HADES YEAH!

I was walking on the water like a normal day. I smiled and started running free of caring of what people thought of me. I travelled for a hundred maybe a thousand meters before I met up with Hermes.

Hermes had his jogger suit on. He showed me the way to the underworld. I wasn't attached to my body, I could feel nothing and nothing could feel me.

At Hollywood, Hermes stopped at the letter 'D' and spoke in Greek 'Woe to all the praise souls' and an entrance came open a couple of centre metres away from the D. Hermes went inside when I suddenly started losing my sight. I could feel myself being dragged away from Hermes and the under world. Hermes came back outside and he smiled at me.

"Hermes, w-what's going on?" I asked as my hair started getting wet. "What is going on?"

"You're coming back to life. Congrats Piper!"

I started to lose him. Hermes seemed to be further and further away from me which meant, I was being dragged to my old body, far, far away from Hollywood.

"No! I'm meant to be dead! I wanted to die!" Suddenly, the world rushed away from me as I was being taken back to Thailand. "NOOO!" I screamed as my whole body became soaked.

I felt my body. I threw up water and coughed_. I wasn't here!_ I told myself _I'm not alive!_

"No. No! I was dead! I was dead!" I said while coughing up heaps of water. Gods, how _much_ water did I swallow? "Dead! I wanted to…" I started crying and saw that there were three men. A guy who looked like a doctor, a guy with a camera and another guy with a microphone being held close to me but not that close that I would cough up water on it. I looked out and saw that I was in the air. I had no idea where I was going, and I cared.

My hair was in my face. It was gross and slimy. I pushed my hair out of my way and sat up. I looked down and saw nothing but blue. I was over the ocean but where were they taking me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. Hopefully near Hollywood, then I could go back to the underworld and tell Hades that I cheated death and should be punished.

"China. They have great service there and they're rich so that you don't have to pay." The guy with the microphone said. I looked down again and saw buildings.

"That was really quick." I had to say. The camera was still rolling. The guy pulled closer towards me.

"Would you like to say anything to family and friends that are watching?" He asked.

"I've got nothing to say." I replied to him. I looked down at everyone and saw the hospital. It was quite small.

I knew that this wouldn't end well.

**I thought since, I've done more chapters on the sequel that I would go on with this story. R&R and don't forget to check out my poll. I don't own PJO**

**Love Ya**

**xxCharmspeakerxx **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with needles in my forearms, covered with tape to hold it in place. Liquid dripped in my blood, down a clear tube that was also taped to my forearms. I felt light headed. A person was speaking a language that I didn't know. Chinese? Korean? Japanese?

I racked my brain and tried to remember what the man with the microphone had said to me. _China. They have great service there. _The man with the microphone said to me as I looked down on the massive city. I had no idea where I was in China and I didn't really want to know, but then again, I did want to go to the underworld to Hades.

"Hey!" I yelled so the person could hear me. The person also had a microphone, short black hair, was about my hight, a suit and had a camera man. "Hey!" The person – whom turned out to be a girl – turned around and rushed towards me.

She started speaking to me in Chinese. She talked so fast. Of course, I was on Chinese T.V because another person like her rush with her.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're saying but where am I?" She looked confused as she held the microphone to my lips "Where am I?" I asked again. She got bored of me talking and turn back to the camera man.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" A guy's voice yelled. The voice sounded oddly familiar. Too familiar. "Hey, let me through!"

"Leo!" I widened my eyes as I saw him trying to get through three nurses. "What are you doing here?"

I took the needles out of my arm and let them drip onto the bed. I trembled over to him and tried to push the nurses away.

I kind of didn't want him here. I didn't want anyone knowing what state I was in. Too late.

"Piper, we need to go home."

"Where?" I asked putting my hand on one of the nurse's shoulder to hold my balance. "Where are you going to take me?"

"Home, Piper."

"Which home?"

"Camp." Leo stopped struggling and held my gaze, looking right into my eyes. They were pleading, wanting me to come home badly. "Please come home, we can treat you there."

I thought about it for a while.

"Piper?"

I shook my head and went under the covers of the bed again. The thing is, I really wanted to go home. Not camp –to my father.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked the chapter.<strong>

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Please drop a review and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**And please check out my other stories they are better than this one and I need insperation to finish them. Thank you.**

**Love you**


End file.
